Shooting Stars
by GiggaLoop
Summary: “Until they have reached the age of 21, they will be under the care of Evelyn Mercer and her sons, Bobby Mercer, Jeremiah Mercer, Angel Mercer, and Jack Mercer.”
1. Goodbye Today, Hello Tomorrow

**Shooting Stars**

**Summary:** _"Until they have reached the age of 21, they will be under the care of Evelyn Mercer and her sons, Bobby Mercer, Jeremiah Mercer, Angel Mercer, and Jack Mercer."_

**Disclaimer: **Don't own anything except for any characters you are not familiar with.

**Chapter 1: Goodbye Today, Hello Tomorrow**

Amidst the crowd, the flowers, the cries, and the black, the relatively large casket was lowered. A sense of numbness enveloped the crowd as they watched in despair. The sensation-rather, lack of sensation- was, to put it lightly, dead. The feeling of never being alive was present. But, then again, cemeteries were always like that. There was nothing to be cheerful for.

The crowd departed the casket to go to the after-party. It was sometimes a wonder how you could celebrate after a death. However, it was more of a remembrance party. At least that's what we all like to think.

The four children stood still in silence, watching the burial take place. It was a tender, fragile moment that felt as if it could be broken by the simplest of things.

'It was better to be strong than to whimper down and cry,' the youngest thought to herself. Mother and father wouldn't like to see that.

The three older children, all brothers, stood watching, while concealing their emotions perfectly. The youngest, Cam, had the most trouble as her glazed eyes felt as if they were about to freeze. Sliding his arm around her, the eldest, Drew, rested his chin atop her head.

"The Will declaration is tomorrow." The second oldest, Kevin, stated. He laughed, "Bet they just can't wait to sink their claws into mom and dad's money."

David, the third youngest, sighed, "……what about Cam?" He asked, knowing full well that someone would have to take custody of their sister.

"Trust in mom and dad." Drew stated. "C'mon, let's go."

Placing a single rose in front of the tombstone, David shivered. 'Things will never be the same…..'

-------------------------------------------

Well-tailored and all, everyone took their seats at the large table as Mr. Walton began to get ready for the reading of the Will.

"It fills my heart with sadness to hear of such a great loss. Camille and Daniel Winthrop were close friends of mine, and it truly amazed me everyday on how they could get up each morning and smile, even at the worst of times. As I look around the room, I see faces that have been touched and moved by these two remarkable people. I ask you all now to bow your heads in a moment of silence as we remember the memories that kept us so close with our dear friends." Mr. Walton smiled sadly, giving glances to the Winthrop children.

"I don't buy it." David rolled his eyes, holding Cam's hand.

"We all don't." Their uncle Rooney folded his arms, entering the room. Rooney was a tall, husky old man that was close to retirement. Many people disliked him because of his compassion toward the Winthrop's, and the fact that he used to be a drunk.

Drew and Kevin greeted their uncle, while David shook his hand. Drew chuckled, "Finally, we actually have family here."

"Now, we all shall begin." Mr. Walton opened a box that resembled a treasure chest, and the Winthrop's chortled softly. The box resembled something their parents would use for a 'safety deposit box'.

He pulled out a note the introductory letter Mr. and Mrs. Winthrop had made for everyone. Everything felt awkward, when the letter was read. It seemed as if many people could care less about it. However, the time came for the 'fortunes' to be handed out, and they were happy about that.

"We leave all that we have for my children; the corporation, jewelry, and money." Mr. Walton faltered as he read the bottom of note the note. The details resided on the back of the page on the specifics. The three oldest Winthrop's laughed as did their uncle. The whole room fell silent.

"I ask all of you to leave the Winthrop children as I read the rest of Will handed out for them." Mr. Walton addressed to the crowd. There were sullen looks and angered people who waltzed out of the room, completely enraged at how 'selfish' Mr. and Mrs. Winthrop were. However, they did their bets to hide it.

Sitting closer to Mr. Walton, the Winthrop kids settled anxiously in their seats, not quite sure what to expect.

"Your parents have left you many notes," he handed out specific envelopes to the children. "But above all……I think the most important note is in my hands."

The children looked up, and found a big brown envelope that looked to be filled with documents.

"A long time ago, your parents made a decision pertaining to the custody of their children when you were younger….. I bet that if they could turn back time, they would have you, Camilla, given to your brothers. But, since the will was not updated on time…." His voice got uneasy, and for the first time, they could actually see compassion in his eyes. "….I'm afraid Camilla will have to be given to…."

He opened the enveloped and released one document from it. There was tension in the room. David squeezed his sister's hand, but was alarmed to find that her hand was limp and weak. It was as if she didn't really care at all. However, as soon as he saw the look on her face, that changed. Her eyes were filled with anxiety, and her face was pale. It looked as if she hadn't even breathed.

"Until they have reached the age of 21, my children, Andrew Jackson Winthrop, Kevin Anthony Winthrop, David Marlin Winthrop, and Camilla Lovell Winthrop will be under the care of Evelyn Mercer and her sons, Bobby Mercer, Jeremiah Mercer, Angel Mercer, and Jack Mercer." Mr. Walton read the statement and gazed up at the children. "We ask that this be performed immediately."

Camilla froze, having no account of who those people were.

Drew gave a sigh of relief, but shuddered. He quickly stood up to hug his sister. "Don't worry, they're good people."

Mr. Walton sighed once again, remembering what else he had to address, "It has also come to my attention that Evelyn Mercer has just recently died."

"…which means Cam still stays with us?" Kevin asked hopefully.

"I'm afraid not. The Will states that Camilla is also under the care of Ms. Evelyn's sons." Mr. Walton breathed out, "We have also took the liberty of scheduling your flight just as your parents wanted."

Andrew shook his head, "How much time do we have?"

"Till tomorrow evening at 5 at the JFK. You should be there by around 7. Here's their number to inform them about your arrival." Mr. Walton declared. "Well, now, I'll just leave you to gather what's left of your parent's safety deposit box."

With that, Mr. Walton left with a couple of documents.

"I'm so sorry, Cam." David stroked her hair.

Cam laughed, but it came out like a cry. "Now I have to deal with four boys, instead of three."

They all sat together, reminiscing about their parents as they handed out random, valuable items: jewelry, priceless pictures, awards, etc. After, they left the room, deciding to spend their time with their sister until she had to leave. David was right. Things would never be the same.

**Hello! Thanks for reading my story, and reviews are much appreciated!Tell me if you want this to be continued :D**

Thismoviejust popped into my head one day, andwhenI looked on this site,I found so many greatstories on here! AlthoughI haven't read anyyet,I'm looking forward to reading your stories as well.The next chaptershall be coming in shortly. Don't you worry!

**GiggaLoop**


	2. Flying to the Graves

**Shooting Stars**

**OMG! I'm so sorry for the delay! I deleted the chapter and had to retype it. I hope this is okay for now. Just wanted to thank you all again for the kind reviews. I hope you got my PMs…. I think that's what you call them…right? lol. Anyway, here's the next chapter. **

Oh yes, just wanted to tell you that Camilla, or Cam, is 17 years old.

Hope you enjoy the chapter.

**Chapter 2: Flying to the Graves **

Camilla rested her head firmly against the window. She was already in Detroit, and the plane was just about to land. She could hear soft murmurs of a prayer being said by the lady beside her. From what Camilla gathered, the lady's name was Jordan. She was a 37 year old London native getting ready to see her children after a tiring business trip. Camilla kept her mouth shut about her plans, saying she was visiting some friends.

"Are you alright, dearie?" Jordan asked; her English accent evident in her voice.

Camilla nodded her head, starting to put her pens and journal into her new messenger bag. Although she was spoiled rotten by her brothers before she left, it didn't seem to have that 'cheery' effect it used to pull on her. All the materialistic things she could think about were old possessions that her parents and brother gave her before. The past suddenly held much more value than she thought it would. No wonder history held such meaning.

She could hear the flight attendant, speaking in the usual high, perky voice about taking off the seatbelts and exaggerating on what an exhilaratingly joyful ride it was.

Camilla departed from Jordan, thanked the flight attendants, and walked out of the plane heading to the baggage claim. She felt a mess, not knowing what to do. She had flown before, but always with her mother. It seemed more complete that way. She immediately shut any thoughts about her parents out of her mind. She didn't want to deal with it, at least, not at the moment.

Her eyes caught onto the lime green luggage passing by and she gripped onto them firmly; one large baggage and a smaller, miniature version. She left many things back at home; some of which holding much value and she couldn't risk losing them.

Her heart started to thump loudly and firmly, and she felt as if it would escape her ribcage. Luckily, she was walking, or else her foot would be tapping beats faster than her brother's drums. She didn't know what to expect of the Mercer's even if Drew reminded her of them. She was only four when they came, and the memory was still fuzzy. She could only remember Evelyn; silky white blond, sparkling blue eyes, and a kind, genuine smile. Other than that, everything was gone. Her childhood was fun, and everyone knows that good times always go by fast.

"_I remember seeing Bobby not too long ago. Still tough as can be," Kevin laughed. _

_Drew agreed, "He's got the hair slicked back and- you know what, when you see him, you'll know it's him."_

_David shrugged, "When she sees him, she'll run……Stay close to Jerry."_

Camilla chuckled. David wasn't too good with Bobby from what Drew and Kevin told her. He knocked David's two front teeth out playing ice hockey. Thankfully, they were only baby teeth. Jerry was said to be the calm intellect, and was somewhat similar to David.

Searching for the faces became quite hard, as everyone was swarming this way and that. She decided to take a seat at the coffee shop, and relax…… if that was possible. A few moments later, her foot began to tap that insane beat, so she stood up and began to search again. This time, she was sure she was successful.

There were four men and a random girl; two black, two white, one Hispanic. They were waiting, glancing around ever so often, and cracking jokes. Out of the four, or five if you count the women, she could tell who was Bobby. He was the short, tough-looking guy with rugged features. Compared to the others, he was the shortest, but over all, they all were quite tall. Just by first glance, you could tell they were no Brady Bunch.

She awkwardly made her way to the group, when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around to find Jordan.

"Just wanted to say goodbye before we split." She smiled.

Camilla gave a small smile, "I hope you have a good time with your kids."

"Thank you. Have fun with your friends." Jordan hugged her. It was awkward for Camilla, but she nonetheless accepted it. Jordan was a very warm person.

Making her way over, her heart started to beat faster and faster. At that moment, she really wanted to be back in New York with her brothers. However, if that happened, she'd have to face her parent's death with her brothers. They'd force her to 'let it out', but that's something she didn't like to do. She always kept to herself and was quite the independent. Like many people she knew in her private school, she had the desire and need to fight her battles alone. She didn't want anyone's help. Getting closer, all random thoughts hit her like a smack in the face, and her mind became light.

"I think that's her. Look at her. She's so cute." She could hear the Hispanic girl with her Spanish accent talking. From what the other guy said, she could figure that the girl's name was Sofi. However, her head was down, and then she had to wonder if the lady was talking about her or someone else. She shrugged, engaging eye contact, and that's when she was surprised to find all eyes on her.

She tore her gaze away and walked forward to the group.

Sofi smiled, "Hi, are you Camilla?" Her Spanish accent was just as evident as Bobby's snort.

"Shut up, and stop scaring the girl." Bobby instructed sternly.

Sofi glared, "Bobby, shut the fuck-"

"Sorry, they're a bit crazy." She heard someone say to her. She looked up, and was met by a tall, black man. The other black guy looked to be protecting the Hispanic woman from Bobby. They must have been a couple. "I'm Jerry, by the way."

She shook his hand, and turned her attention to the other guy beside him.

"I'm Jack." He stuck out his hand, and she proceeded to shake his hand as well.

"Let's just grab these, and we'll be on our way." Jerry pulled up her large luggage, and she followed him outside.

"You cleaned up good," Jerry smirked, "I remember you in your black shorts and white t-shirts; always huddled up in your little tree house."

Cam smiled, surprised that he actually remembered. She was about to speak, but was suddenly thrown off by the huge noise coming from behind them. It was Bobby, 'Angel' and Sofi. Cam was suddenly glad they came through. She didn't know what she was going to say anyway. She just decided to stay silent.

"Sorry about that, I'm Angel." Angel smiled his pearly whites. "This is my girlfriend Sofi."

Bobby was about to comment about Sofi being a 'girlfriend', but decided against it. "I'm Bobby, and over here is Fairy. Jackie's his middle name."

Jack sighed, "Drop it."

Cam still stayed silent. It was as if something was caught in her throat, but then again, she was never the bold one; always shy, and the fact that her parents blood was still fresh in her mind, made her less talkative. She was the introspective one, always thinking. Her mind was filled with thoughts that would never be shared. That was okay though. She didn't like sharing those things. It made everything complicated.

Climbing into the car, the ride was….loud. Sofi, or La Vida Loca, kept chattering her head off, while Bobby insulted her. Angel intervened every now and then, but just gave up. Jerry told them to shut up, and Jack would ever so often ask her if she was okay and that it usually wasn't this bad…..of course, he wasn't so sure of that.

"You okay?" Angel asked.

Camilla nodded her head, while looking out the window. Everything felt so different. As she passed by a school, 'Technical High School' (A/N: I think!) she sighed. She'd probably have to go to a new school, and make new friends. On top of that, she'd have to go to a public school. She didn't mind it much, but since it was less strict, it meant Camilla could easily get beaten up, especially with her reputation. It would all go out soon that Camilla was the daughter of two rich, high-class. It would all go out soon that she was probably some stuck-up, prude princess.

"What school am I going to?" Camilla asked, still staring out the window.

When there was a lack of response with only some mumbles, she knew they hadn't thought of that yet.

"Technical." Bobby replied, "Did you see it?"

"Yeah. Public, right?"

"Of course……listen, we know you come from…" He droned on, but by then she wasn't listening to a word he was saying. She was sure he'd been talking about her life before. She heard faint words, addressing that she might not have the same things she had before in this place. That was for sure. Her brothers weren't here, and that's all the important 'things' she left behind.

Jack nudged her, as Bobby spoke. "…alright?"

"Whatever." She didn't mean to say that, and she especially didn't mean to say it with that attitude. With that said, she sounded….. exactly what others thought her out to be. 'Maybe I am a prude princess,' she thought to herself.

Bobby was about to retort for her rudeness and was about to explain the 'rules', but he earned a sufficient amount of smacks from Sofi, Angel, Jerry and Jack. "Alright! Just calm the fuck down! Why you all have to go La Vida Loca on me? As if it's not enough having one ass in our house."

Cam felt her head throbbing as Sofi proceeded to indulge Bobby with an abundance of Spanish insults and the rest of the Mercer's telling Bobby what a bad example and jackass he was. They parked the car at the driveway of a cozy house. It reminded her of her grandma's place. As she stepped out of the car, she popped the trunk and got her luggage. She closed the trunk, just as Jerry was about to help.

"Strong arms you got there." He commented. She didn't say anything again. She didn't want to speak. If she said something nice, Bobby would think she didn't like him. If she said something impolite again, they'd think she was a bitch. However, silence was enough to categorize her into 'stupid, angst' teen group with 'princess bitch' on the side. 'Stop thinking,' she shouted to herself. Thinking seem to stress her out to the max.

Entering the house, the smell was comforting. It was warm, gentle and delicate. Everything was comfortable. It almost felt like home. Almost.

"Come, you'll be taking my room." Bobby led her up the stairs, carrying her large luggage. She carried the miniature one up the stairs into the room. From that, she guessed he'd be sleeping in Evelyn's. She felt glum. First, her parents, then Evelyn. It never ends.

"Unpack, make yourself at home, and we'll call you for dinner soon." He looked around, "Feel free to take down some of the posters." He smiled. She nodded, seeing various, random girls who were almost exposed "vividly". There were also many hockey posters, which she wouldn't mind keeping, although she wasn't a Red Wings fan.

She shrugged as he left the room. She would have said 'thank you', but it wasn't like this was an 'offering'. They were stuck with her, and they had no choice but to oblige to her needs.

She took off her long trench coat, and tossed it on the bed. Walking over to her baggage, she wheeled it over to the bed, and sat as she unpacked the contents: clothes, toothbrush, toothpaste, PMS aid, etc. She put them in various drawers, which were previously emptied for her use.

Unpacking didn't take too long as there was a closet and plenty of drawers for her to put her things. She started to take down the 'swim suit models' and 'party hearty girls' off the walls. She cringed seeing a model pose herself in a distorted way.

"How do you do that?" She asked herself. Not wanting to find out, she folded the posters neatly and placed them in the corner of the closet.

She pinned a calendar near the entrance, and proceeded to see where photo frames would go. It all took about an hour's time, and she flopped onto the bed already tired.

She slept for what seemed to be eternity. Usually when she felt sick, all she could do was sleep…..but her dreams became horrible. All she could picture was her parents death...and although she tried, it almost became impossible to wake up. She shivered. It was as if she was sucked into those stupid angst teen shows, and wasn't coming out. Thankfully, the 'horror' ended. When she woke up, it was already morning the next day. She didn't know where to go, nor did she want to go anywhere. From the sound of downstairs, it was not a good idea to leave the room.

"Loco Ono is not staying here." She could hear Bobby's voice radiate throughout the house. Pretty soon, Sofi's voice started yelling, chastising Bobby, and pleading to Angel. Oh yeah, Cam would take her chances in her room.

She stayed cooped up in her room all day taking out her previous school work. She shuddered when looking at her speech cards for Student Council President. Everything she knew just seem to vanish, and although she did like new beginnings, this one seemed a whole lot harder than usual.

Ever so often, she got a knock on the door.

"Hey, kid, you hungry?" Bobby would ask.

"No." She'd reply faintly, but she knew 'they' could hear it.

It was close to evening already, and her stomach started to grumble like a bitch. She could hear another knock on the door, and then Sofi's voice, "Dinner's almost ready."

Cam walked over and exited her room to find Sofi smiling warmly and leading her down the stairs. Cam didn't understand why Bobby was so mean to Sofi; she was actually pretty good in her book. As she walked down the stairs, the boys in the den stared over in amazement. Sofi smiled proudly, 'being the only one that could get Cam out of the room'. Cam didn't want to bother explaining her hunger, letting Sofi have her glory.

"You can get yourself a drink in the kitchen. It's over there…… Right now, I'll be leaving to get us some entertainment; you know girl stuff." Sofi said before going over to the door.

"Thank God." They could hear Bobby's voice. He was on the couch glancing over to them.

Sofi rolled her eyes. "If you're not able to survive, my number's on the fridge." She smiled, and then left.

'Now would be nice,' Cam thought to herself, before walking to the kitchen. Over there, she found the weirdest sight…… Jack was adding the last marinating for the turkey. From his tough exterior, it was something you'd never expect.

She walked over to the fridge, taking a spare glass on the way. Looking through, she found some orange juice, beer, water and milk. She grabbed the orange juice and poured herself a glass. Casting a glance to Jack, she pointed, "You're doing it wrong. Inject it on that side, or else it'll come out dry on that part."

"I never knew princesses knew how to cook." Bobby hollered.

She looked surprised by what he said, but expected it out of him nonetheless. It was such a change from being all……polite. That's what she had to keep in mind, she reminded herself. Her brother's expected her to be sincere and polite, and so far, she was only polite to the strangers. Again, she kept her mouth shut, not sure of what to say.

"Hey, stop that." She could hear Jerry's voice. She was only half paying attention as Jack proceeded to laugh. Then, she heard banging, and assumed the boys were just wrestling or something. She could hear the nicknames 'Nitro' and 'Midnight' being commentated from Bobby who was observing the fight with much amusement.

She stared at the phone trying to telepathically send a message to her brothers. Her mind screamed, _"Call me now!"_

Jack smiled, "Dinner's ready."

In a matter of minutes, everything was set. Bobby sat at the end of the table, Jerry to his left, Angel to his right, Jack beside Jerry and Cam beside Angel. They all took hands but Cam declined. She wasn't much of a prayer. Bobby said a quick prayer thanking God and what not, and then they were off to eat.

"How you like your new room?" Jerry asked

"Too much playboy?" Angel chimed in.

The guys laughed, while Camilla chuckled. Everyone was surprised. She was actually showing 'emotion'.

"Um, I took them down. They're folded in the corner of the closet." She gave a small smile.

Everything else was silent, but she could notice them staring at the vacant seat beside her. 'Probably was Evelyn's,' she thought to herself sadly. A few more minutes, she looked over to the seat herself.

She dropped her fork, her mouth open, and heart ripped out of her chest. Never had she seen anything so mind-boggling. "What the-" She could have sworn she saw Evelyn sitting right at the seat.

"You okay?" Jack asked.

Her body shivered, still staring at the seat.

"Hey, kid, you okay?" Bobby asked again.

She snapped her head up in his direction, "Yeah." She began to stuff her face, looking at her food, trying to not look at the seat. However, her eyes just had to look one more time. Again, there she was; Evelyn in the flesh.

"_Cami, dear," She smiled, "It's so great to see you……Your parents were good people, and they love you very much. Just- just give my boys a chance."_

Cam looked back down at her food, just as Bobby stood up.

"You know how to skate, Camel?" Bobby addressed her with a new name.

"I played on a hockey team." She answered, still looking at Evelyn's seat. That girl was freaked. When you see ghosts in a house that's when you know you should get the fuck outta there.

He smiled, "Good. Let's play this fucking shit. I want to see tight passes,-."

"What? I didn't come all the way here to play no fucking hockey." Angel looked incredulously at his brother.

But it was too late. Bobby was droning on about hockey, already on his way upstairs to get ready. Everyone left the table as well, while Cam still looked to where Evelyn so unexpectedly visited. She stood up, waving her hands across Evelyn's seat. She even looked under the seat to see if there were any devices. They could be joking with her or something…. But then again, that would be some kind of sick joke. She shook her head, and began to get ready upstairs.


	3. Just Rewards for a Prude Princess

**Shooting Stars  
****  
Thanks you so much for the uber-cool reviews:D I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, and thank youfor telling me about the Cass Technical school! Here's thethird chapter! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 3: Just Rewards for a Prude Princess**

Camilla skated aimlessly across the ice, letting the cool air envelope her body. She was glad that she brought over her skates. She had been debating on it, since she didn't think they'd have a hockey team, and she wasn't looking forward to joining anyway. Discovering that she was the only girl packed with a dozen guys, she knew that there was going to be some hardcore tackling. She didn't mind. Hockey and skating took a lot off her mind. In fact, whenever she fought with anyone, she'd go to the rink or the frozen lake.

"Let's see what you're made outta kid." Bobby smirked wearing his Red Wings Jersey. He eyed her Maple Leafs jersey and shook his head, "Don't be wearing that shit 'round here. You're in Detroit now, kid. You gunna get shot."

Camilla looked at him disturbed, "I think I'll take my chances."

"Suit yourself, princess…… warning you now though, you might break a nail or two," Bobby smirked, although he still knew about her previous experience with the sport.

Jerry shook his head, "Bobby, stop harassing the girl, and let's play this shit."

Angel laughed, "Yeah, just cuz you ain't gettin' any doesn't mean you have to go molestin' today's youth."

"This coming from a guy whose girl has some small ass dick copping up her pussy right now? Bitch please." Bobby smirked, earning a laugh from Jack and Jerry.

Angel rolled his eyes, "Let's play this fucking shit."

The puck was released, and they all squared off. Cam was placed with the other team; while the Mercer's plus one who was the goalie, became there own team. Cam skated, seldom getting passed the puck. Men could be so juvenile. 'Screw it,' she thought to herself, and she stole the puck off her team mate.

"Hey, bitch, where you playin at?" The guy asked the obvious.

"Little Miss Rich Bitch Diana always gotta get her way, eh?" Tom, astudent from Cass Tech, stopped skating looking at her. They had heard about her from the Mercer's, and with her 'famous' last name, they knew about her riches and luxuries.

She ignored the comments, swerving left around her team's goal post. Going around the corner, she body-checked Jerry, who was in her way. On her own breakaway, she shot the puck, and to her satisfaction, she scored.

Tom grinned, "Yo, Angel, your girl got some balls."

Jerry skated forward to, "Got some really hard ass balls." He patted his shoulder where she checked him.

"C'mon Jerry, stop being a fairy. That's Jackie's job." Bobby grinned, while Jack skated and tackled Damien, who was getting slaughtered like crazy.

"Yeah, Jackie." Bobby screamed, "Finally! Gotta make a man outta you."

At that, Cam tripped Bobby with her stickfor 'being annoying' and skated off to the net to be goalie. He glared at her, giving the finger. She skated and shrugged it off, acting like it was an accident. Once she got to the goal post, she stopped herself, frowning a bit. At the outer rim of the ice, she could see some girls pointing at her and whispering. Yes, making friends was definitely going to be a hard task in this neighborhood.

-------------------------------------------

Arriving at home, Cam headed for a glass of water and rested on the couch tired.

"Princess need her beauty sleep?" Bobby asked, plopping himself on a chair. Jerry had already left to go to his family, Angel claimed to be 'getting some fresh air'again and there was faint music of a guitar which probably led to Jack's room.

She turned herself over to get a good look at the guy, "I'm not a princess." She then looked away from him and tuned him out as he spoke.

"Oh really?" He smirked, "Butlers, maids, servants, jewelry, cash, clothes- I don't really need to go further on your ass now, do I?"

"Princesses don't play hockey," She gulped the last of her water and made her way to the stairs, "and if they did, they wouldn't play with scum like you guys."

"You do have some hard ass balls." Bobby called out.

She ignored that.

"Better start saying your prayers, have some fucking manners, and show respect, or reality's gonna smack her right in the face Princess Bitch."

She ignored that too.

-------------------------------------------

_Two Days Later_

The alarm clock took its toll on Cam's brain as it rang and rang until it just wouldn't stop. She screamed as the sound started to pierce loudly into her ears. She didn't remember having an alarm clock in her room, and she didn't remember it having placed beside her ear. She fell off her bed and smashed the alarm clock. The repercussions of the alarm still started showing signs though because the ringing in her ears continued.

Shaking her head lightly, she gathered her things and walked to the washroom. Today, she'd shower. She had wanted to yesterday, what with being smelly and all, but Bobby was being a jackass. She was about to walk to the washroom yesterday, when it was slammed into her face, and then she could feel fresh steam seeping from under the door. Bobby could be such a bitch. Correction: Bobby was a bitch. Bobby was 'the' bitch.

She guessed her brothers had already called then and had given a talk to Bobby without her knowledge. Her brothers were always telling people what a little 'hard ass' she was. She wasn't really. But if you really wanted her to do something, all you had to do was act rough towards her. After all, that's what her brother's did, and it worked. It was Day 3, and she had experienced burnt clothes from their ironing, malicious princess comments, and the old alarm clock trick, which she had just experienced.

At first, she thought she had it in her to ignore it all and not fall for their ridiculously annoying antics, but it was getting to the point where she just couldn't take it. Sometimes she'd wonder why they were even doing this. It was a dumb question. They wanted her to start opening her shell, be polite, show manners and respect, and….. try and be apart of the family. If not family; be a friend. After all, she'd be living there for quite some time.

The door was open to the washroom, and she sighed with relief. Walking slowly to the room, again the door was slammed into her face and the steam advanced. She knocked on the door. The smooth, indie bands playing from the radio made her realize who it was. It was Jack.

The door opened, Jack's soaking head appearing. "Yeah, what's up?"

She sighed, shaking her head and walking back to Bobby's room. "Fucking bitch." She whispered to herself. Jack laughed, catching her two cents.

After twenty five minutes, the shower was off, and she could hear Jack's faint steps walking back to his room. She walked over to the door, and was happy to find no one was there. She stripped off her clothing, and walked to the shower. Turning it on, she felt the fairly warm water cascade down her back. Suddenly, freezing cold water started to crush onto her skin. She yelped, slipping on the soap Jack so 'accidentally' put at the floor of the shower. Oh, they were good. They were good.

Jerry shook his head, hearing the shrieks of the alarm clock, the slamming of the door, the yelping of Camilla in the shower, and a big bam signaling that she had fell. When Bobby and Angel heard this, they started laughing hysterically giving each other props. It seems as though Jack, Angel, and Bobby had used up all the hot water.

Jerry, on the other hand, was unimpressed, "You guys are being Grade A jackasses, you know that right?"

Jack arrived downstairs chuckling to himself, and Bobby patted him on the back. "Good job, Jackie. You can go steal her underwearwe all know you love that stuff."

Jack scowled, while Angel proceeded to laugh harder.

"Next thing you know, she calls child services and…..." Jerry droned on, shaking his head.

"Oh, shut up Jerry, she gotta learn how to live in this neighborhood and in this house. She needs to show some respect." Bobby hollered. "Don't tell me you're not getting annoyed of her AsianEspanola ass always hanging out of my room. With her fucking rich ass attitude, she's almost as bad as Sofi." He whispered the last part, but Angel smacked him on the head.

"Drew called here yesterday, told us that she a big bitch when it comes to hygiene and food. I think today's the last day you see her looking all angst and shit like she the only one that gots it bad," Angel laughed.

"For Christ sakes, she's just a kid. Her parents just died." Jerry reminded them. "She don't even look like she knows what to do in this crack joint anyway."

Jack agreed, "I'm not continuing if she's gonna be a hard ass still."

"Oh, suck it up, honey………Okay, fine, you can do the small time shit and steal her make up and nail polish. Personally, I think red still looks good on you, sweetheart." Bobby smirked, earning a few laughs from Angel, and even Jerry.

At that moment, Cam entered the room hair drenched, Bobby's white hooded sweater, and a pair of plaid boxer shorts. She had just discovered that her pants and t-shirts were gone, and the laundry was running. Apparently, they took the liberty of washing her clothes for her. Thankfully, they laid off the undergarments. She shivered feeling the cold air from the open drafts and kitchen door. It was winter, and they were leaving those open?

'Another set up,' she thought to herself. She was going to dry her hair in washroom before , but Jack left 'lots of water and gel' near the cords and outlet. She didn't plan on getting electrocuted.

She closed all the drafts and the kitchen door, walked over to the table to eat, but Angel ate the last pancake. No bacon. No eggs. Nothing was left. The Mercer's started to crack up. Jerry had to admit; it was a little funny seeing Camilla grasp onto false hope.

She poured herself some orange juice, and took a swig, only to end up coughing from the sudden strong taste. She could taste pure Vodka and tequila mixed together badly. She started to curse herself mentally for not smelling the poison before the intake.

Again, the Mercer's started cracking up, trying to stifle their laughter. Jerry shook his head, but you could tell he was grinning. Those big white teeth gave it all away.

Despite their taunting, she took a seat anyway hugging herself to maintain any warmth. She yawned. "Where are you guys going today?"

"Getting our mom's will." Jack replied drinking some orange juice.

Cam nodded her head.

Angel decided to change the subject, "How's your school?"

"Pretty good," she lied. Everyone thought she was a prissy 'princess' and other's only hung out or partnered with her because she lived with the Mercers, or because they wanted to try her clothes. However, she never really brought over any of that expensive-looking clothing. She didn't like it much anyway. She laughed, "Actually, they don't like me much."

The Mercer's laughed, knowing why, but decided against any flippant replies. Bobby smirked. Maybe she would open up. "And why's that?"

She stood up, and finished Jack's orange juice about to leave the room. She decided to wave the white flag and surrender. She rolled her eyes and gave her exasperated response, "Because I'm a princess."

Bobby laughed, and jabbed fists with Angel. Jerry nodded his head becoming impressed, starting to get ideas for his kids…….. Things might just work out.

"Don't worry Jackie. You can still steal her nail polish."


	4. This is How an Angel Cries

**Shooting Stars  
****  
WOWZERS! Thanks so much for the reviews! You guys are so awesome! Sorry for my stupid delays but you know how exams are. Hopefully they'll be no more delays with the new semester...although I have all the hard subjects:( Anywho, on with the chappie! please review and tellme what you guys think!**

**Chapter 4: This Is How an Angel Cries**

After taking the exam to earn a spot at Cass Tech, Cam was sure she entered hell. Another two days had passed, and things at school seemed to be getting worse for Cam. The kids at school complained saying her 'friends', the Mercers, held up a party with guns and gasoline with the intention of lighting all their asses on fire. Again, everyone else whined about the Mercer's holding up the basketball game and taking everyone hostage with a gun. Sometimes she was ridiculed and insulted for it, or other people would ask for her phone number or address because their break-ins were supposedly 'hot', 'sexy', or 'amusing'.

Cam sat, surprised as her new friend, Lana chattered about the sudden outbreaks. "…….and then he took out his gun and started waving it in the air talking about their mom's death. You can bet your ass there's gonna be more shootings this week because they looked like they wanted revenge……..Be careful." Lana warned, "You might just get caught up in this too."

Slouching inside her friend's car, she shrugged, "Are you sure?"

"Damn sure, girl. You live in that house, don't you know what the hell's going on? Or, are you too bust staring at their asses?" Lana asked, parking on the Mercer's driveway.

Cam sighed, finding a police car on the driveway. "First, must I say, staring at them in any part of their body that is not their head is gross, and second, it looks like I might find out what's going on." She glanced at the police car.

Lana patted Cam on the shoulder, "Take care and remember my door's always open." Cam shook her head in disgust. Lana's door was always open because she was always having sex with random guys. At least now, she had a boyfriend though, even if he was the main leader of the "Torment Princess" group.

"I'll keep that in mind when I get shot." Cam laughed.

Lana playfully punched her, handing her a CD, "Hey, give this to Jack for me."

Cam rolled her eyes, "Sure thing." Hastily grabbing the CD, Cam started to think if the only reason she had friends were because of the Mercer boys. Well, all the Mercer's except for Jerry, who was off the market. Angel had a girlfriend, but that didn't stop the girls from chasing him. Jack was a strong man for his girl, yet showed a soft spot every now and then. And Bobby….well, Bobby was hard as nails, but girls wanted a bad boy to tame. Easy as that.

Cam wasn't that fond of any of them, except for Jerry. She still wasn't great on the whole pranks thing as it would still continue and persist from time to time. Jerry was very cool about everything, and every time he came by, he always defended her.

Running up to the doorstep, she jammed her key in and entered the house. She walked into the den beside Jack and Sofi and found two men, one black, one white, talking to Bobby, who was dressed in Sofi's robes. This looked like one fucked-up dream. The two detectives, Fowler and Green, turned their attention to Cam.

"Go upstairs." Sofi ordered. She shrugged, and made her way up.

"Two women. Are the Mercer's cleaning the streets now?" Green smirked, "Or, are they just getting whipped?"

Bobby shrugged, "Nah, she's barely legal. That's more of Jackie boy's style except our little brother like's the balls to be down south."

Jack rolled his eyes, walking over to the kitchen.

Green started to laugh, "Still on his back? When you gonna quit that shit, Bobby?"

Cam stood up from her position on the stairs, and then began walking to her room. She stayed there, until she knew for sure the cops had left. With that, she descended down the stairs to find Sofi cleaning up Bobby's wounds.

"Don't be such a pussy," She scolded him. For once, he shut up.

Cam took a seat at the dining room table with them.

"What's up kid?" Bobby smirked. It was very unusually for Cam to come up out of no where like this. Again, she was usually cooped up in her room, at school, or with Sofi.

She was about to ask about the cops and the hostages, but decided against it. If it concerned her and she was in danger, they would tell her, right? She didn't want to cut into 'their' business. She stuck to her back up plan, and handed him a letter. It was a form for the basketball team.

"So, you did make it. Oh….how'd they take it?" Sofi laughed, knowing how brutal the girls on the team were. From her and Cam's talks, they didn't seem so……inviting.

"Not as bad as my first days here and at school."

It was Bobby's turn to laugh, "You should consider your ass lucky then."

"I guess," Cam shrugged.

"What kind of shit do they do?" Bobby started signing the papers.

"Right now, it's just the taunting, but the rest, which will probably be really bad, will come soon." Cam replied, "I'm ready for it though."

"You sure 'bout that, princess?"

"No, not really, but I have no choice." Cam stood up, walking up to her room.

"Damn straight." Bobby hollered, and she could hear him scream moments later. Most of the yelling was towards Sofi, who had 'accidentally' poured his beer all over the cuts and wounds.

Cam chuckled softly and walked up to her room, pushing herself to do her homework. She had a feeling this is how Friday nights would be for a while.

-------------------------------------------

It was Sunday morning, and Cam got up pretty early. It was only because she hit the hay early on Saturday. She barely did anything in that house, except talk with Sofi, do her homework, cook, and well, that was about it. She walked groggily up stairs and brushed her teeth, washed her face, brushed her hair, and walked back downstairs to the kitchen. Thanks to Angel and Sofi, she didn't get a wink of sleep inside her room, so she had to sleep on the couch. On top of that, there were two condoms, some lingerie and Angel's boxers in her room.

As she entered the kitchen, she found that all, except for Jerry, were at the table, eating breakfast. It was a wonder how they could get up that early.

"Morning, princess." Bobby greeted her as she sat down.

She yawned, taking a seat next to Jack. "Morning," She mumbled, and started to pile on the food.

"So, how's school poppin now? Still hate ya guts?" Angel asked, and Sofi nudged him irritably.

"Obviously," Cam reported, "and catfights will soon be inevitable."

She started to stuff her face as always, and everyone amusingly watched. For a 'princess', she sure didn't eat like one. They expected her to eat like a rabbit, since that's how her cousins were. They remembered visiting the whole family in New York, and all the girls became very concentrated on their etiquette, and most of all, appearance . Cam didn't care much for it, considering she had basketball to tone the muscles and fat down. However, she always had some meat on the bone and like any girl, she had her good share of fat days when the season was over, or when she just felt like being a couch potato for a week.

She averted her attention to everyone around her, while swallowing. She looked back at her plate and began to munch again.

"Breathe." Angel smiled at her

She rolled her eyes, "Since you guys appear to be highly distracted by my eating habits, I'll be in Jack's room. Maybe if you come in, you might turn into a man. Maybe." She patted Jack's shoulder, while Bobby and Angel laughed.

"Why Jack's room?" Sofi smirked, while Angel nudged her this time.

"It appears that there's a little mess in my room courtesy of you and Angel." She grabbed her plate and her tea. "And, I'd appreciate it if you guys could use the floor instead of the bed. Your headboard just might break through the wall one day."

Jack and Bobby laughed openly, while Sofi and Angel blushed. Angel scratched his head "Yeah… uh, we'll just clean that up for ya…."

Bobby widened his eyes, "There sure as hell better not be any of that shit in Ma's room, Jarhead, or I'll kick your ass back to the army and than I'll kick Loco Ono's ass back to her home; the curb."

Cam shook her head as they proceeded to insult each other. However, out of everything, it was still a moment of shock for ther Mercer's and Sofi. Never had Cam ever come down for breakfast…..actually, never had she ever woken up for breakfast, nor had she spoken so much to everyone. Bobby smiled; everything was getting better each day, and they were getting closer to the killer each day as well.

Cam shrugged, and walked upstairs to Jack's room. She peeked into Jerry's room, but quickly left to Jack's room. She would have eaten at Jerry's, but the scent and objects in his room reminded her too much of David when he was younger. It just felt so awkward walking back in time; especially when she wasn't even at home.

She retrieved some parchment and pens from her room, and then began to eat and write at Jack's. She and her brothers decided to write letters back and forth to each other as a way of communication. If it was a big emergency, they would call on the phone or, if it was a worse case, they'd come over to Detroit. But, letters would be their signature form of contacting each other. It was weird, but they found it amusing this way, since no one ever got any real mail. The mail always turned out to be bills, fake greeting cards, business letters, etc.

After a good twenty minutes she was stuffed. She continued writing, when Jack entered the room, already taking off his shirt to change his clothing.

"I'll be out soon," Cam said without looking up.

He shrugged, "Its okay. You can stay." But, Cam wasn't looking forward to sticking around seeing Jack change. It may give her nightmares and Lana and just about the whole female population at school would want the details, if she spilled. She grimaced.

He walked over to his closet and picked out a t-shirt, putting it on. He pulled out a pair of jeans to put over his boxers, slipping them on.

She sighed, finishing the rest of the letter and folding it up. She left the room silently about to change into more suitable clothing as well. She was planning on taking Jerry's car out for a ride to buy some food and school supplies. She grabbed a long sleeved shirt, a pair of jeans, and her leather jacket. She finished changing, slacked her messenger bag over her shoulder, and walked downstairs.

Just as she was descending down the steps, Jerry walked in. "Hey kid."

"Hey Jerry," she smiled, "……..keys."

He sighed, "Don't go messing up my car and shit."

"By the looks of the dent on Bobby's car, I think I'm above average in the driving department." She shoved her feet into her boots.

Jerry patted some snow off his shoulder laughing. Jack started down the steps, and Jerry smiled, "Yo Jack, take this girl out. I don't trust her with my car."

Jack smirked, catching the keys from Jerry. However, just as Jerry entered the den, there was a huge smash and Jerry was sent to the floor. Pretty soon they were all babbling about something and Jerry started punching the shit out of Bobby and Angel.

Jack sighed, "Let's go."

Cam broke her gaze on the situation, "Uh, sure."

Suddenly, the door bell rang, and Cam answered it first, Jack behind her. A guy wearing a sweatshirt flipped them off as he was walking away.

"What a shit head." Jack muttered. "C'mon."

Suddenly, a snowball was thrown, but hitting Jack's face as he turned around.

Cam tried not to laugh at Jack's sudden expression, and just breathed out heavily. "Let it go."

Jack shrugged it off as they were walking over to the car. However, that is until he saw he pistol the man was pointing at them. Jack's heart stopped as Cam jumped in front of him. She was crazy to think that she could do that and just let him watch her. Jack pushed her to the ground just as the pistol fired. At that moment Bobby, Angel and Jeremiah bolted out the door with Sofi in toe. Sofi's scream pierced through the air as her hand made it way, resting over her lips. Her hand began to shake and quiver uncontrollably. Her scream was horrifying; a one that you'd never hear or expected from her. Pain and torture resonated in her voice as it echoed across the neighborhood. Just as fast as they entered the deadly atmosphere, the three Mercer's and Sofi left, falling back into the house. A van turned in shooting with various pistols, shotguns and rifles.

Jack and Cam were still on the ground. The snow below Jack's shoulder started to turn into a crimson red and he tried not to wince. Cam crawled over to him with a pained expression. Her side and foot ached from the sudden fall, but all of that seemed like nothing once she took one look at Jack's shoulder. She began to apply pressure to the wound, and he closed his eyes. Cam could only imagine the pain he must have felt.

"Stay low," he whispered faintly.

She clutched onto the keys in Jack's hands tightly, "Can you run?"

He widened his eyes, knowing exactly what she was thinking, "No, you might get shot. St-stay here." He closed his eyes, wincing in pain.

"Shut up, and answer me….please."

"Yes…" he sighed.

She pressed a button on the key chain, and the doors of the Volvo unlocked. "When I say so, run with me to the car."

She looked around, hearing Bobby's shot gun blare loudly through the air. "Now."

She straddled Jack's arm around her shoulder as they ran, bullets shooting this way and that. The shooters were more concentrated on Angel, Bobby, and Jerry. However, they did take notice after Cam shoved Jack into the passenger seat of the car. One guy started to shoot furiously at Cam as she hid behind the side of the car. A few bullets nicked her arm and stomach as she crawled back distortedly. She continued to crawl back slowly, her leg in pain.Bad move. He shot all the beer bottles in front of her, giving her various scratches on her hands, arms, and face. She screamed, quickly reopening the door of the passenger seat again and sliding over Jack to the driver's seat. Punching the keys into the ignition, she drove away to the hospital.

Jack's eyes became dreary, and he wanted nothing more than to close his eyes and drift. And he would have slept, but Cam wouldn't have it that way, "Do not close your eyes. Stay awake….just for a little longer…….My god, you're such a crazy bitch."

He tried to laugh, but it hurt like hell. "Y-you're a du-umbass if you think-"

"Shut up and give me the directions." She ordered. He almost laughed again with a smile. This was a side of her he's never seen……..and he only got to see it because he was shot.

"Turn left," he mumbled. His eyes started drooping again.

"C'mon, I need you to stay with me here." She looked over to him for a second. Her eyes started water, but she was trying her very hardest not to cry. She passed signs pointing to the direction of the hospital, and she was sure she was speeding like a whore.

As soon as Jack addressed the next turn, they were at the hospital. "Jesus…" His voice was hoarser than usual. If the bullet wasn't going to kill him, he was sure her driving would.

She got out of the car and started to yell frantically at the paramedics about to enter the hospital "I need help! PLEASE!" She brought Jack out of the car, and he was quickly rushed to the EMERGENCY room ASAP.

Cam's heart started to race as she tapped her foot nervously. This time it was faster than usual, and she was biting her finger nails. She couldn't believe Jack actually would do something like that…….she was pissed, but she couldn't figure out why she was. She just felt angry at him. He was stupid to do that. She sighed, about to take out a cigarette, when she saw the No Smoking sign on the wall. She never usually smoked, only when she was nervous. In her whole life, she only bought one pack, and she still kept it. There were about fourteen sticks still left in the package.

She looked up to meet the secretary's eyes who gave a concerned smile, and then a look of horror, "Miss, I think you need to go to-"

Cam tuned her out, she just kept looking at the doors Jack had entered in before. The nurse began to dial worriedly while staring at Cam, and Cam started to get suspicious……It was easy to say that she hated hospitals, and she tried her hardest to forget the last time she was at one. It was with her parents. They were brought to the emergency room, but…She shook the thought out. Perhaps it was the feeling that hospitals gave you that made her hate it so much. Although it was winter, a hospital managed to feel colder and bare. There was nothing to hold onto in a hospital. Nothing at all.

Finally, she could hear and see them. The stomping and running. The yelling. The violent exchange with the secretary. The pointing. The appearance.

Sofi quickly came up and hugged Cam tightly, "Oh my gosh, we're so glad you're okay………where's Jack? What happened to you!"

Cam couldn't speak; the insane tapping of her foot continued and the biting of the nails proceeded. She pointed to the Emergency Room sign, and they all winced a bit.

She finally noticed a salty taste in her mouth. She looked down at her hands and found blood all over them. There were various cuts and scrapes from when they shot the beer bottles in front of her, and she was sure her stomach, arm and face didn't look too good either.

"Jesus, Cam, what the fuck happened to you?" Bobby asked, staring at her hands. She finally looked up, and they were shocked. How could she have not been in care? She was bleeding terribly, especially her leg.

Bobby held her up, as Angel, Jerry and Sofi spoke with the secretary who had just called up a nurse. It was then Cam started to feel the poundingin her leg, butshe didn'tcare. All she could do was stare at that Emergency Room…….. like Evelyn and her parents, she was pretty sure Jack wasn't coming back.


	5. Anger Beneath the Broken Flesh

**Shooting Stars**

**Dude, there is so much cheese and craziness in this chapter! I want to thank you reviewers for being so damn patient with me! You guys rock my pajamas off :D I don't know why, but I've been saying that quite often:P. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter, despite the weird, awkward moments, and that you'll review it to let me know what you guys are thinking. Feel free to give ideas or speculations of what might happen. I like to see what my reviewers are thinking, so maybe I'll follow your words, or do a complete 180 on you! It all depends on how I'm feeling….. right now, I'm feeling EVIL. MUAHAHA…. Okay, I'll stop attempting to scare and stall you. Read on! **

**P.S. Spelling/Grammar mistakes may be present! Sorry. Wrote this in thirty minutes when I realized I didn't even update this storrryy!**

**Chapter 5: Anger Beneath the Broken Flesh **

Cam rested her head on her school desk looking out the window. She watched as the fresh snow fell down adding a new layer to the snow that was already settled. She breathed out, her timid voice being faintly heard as it cracked. Today was a most peculiar one. When she awoke from her slumber, she discovered that no one was in the house. She guessed that everyone was at the hospital, or they were out to kill someone. After all, that's what she had heard them talking about downstairs. Someone by the name of Sweet…….. Boy, did that seem to be ironic.

She was about to press her hands together to crack her knuckles, but decided against it. There was an abundance of bandages enveloping her sore, left hand. That's where the deepest cut resided; right at the base of her palm on the left hand. She remembered reaching her hands out to prevent the shards of glass from hitting her face. Of course, reaching her hands out didn't help anyway, since her fingers were stretched extensively apart. That didn't matter though because at that fleeting moment, she was so scared that she couldn't even feel the glass piercing her skin. All that was felt was anxiety and fear, and those emotions surely kept her reoccupied enough.

"Ms. Winthrop, do you know the answer?" Her philosophy teacher, Mr. Dayton, asked smirking. Philosophy 'was' her best and 'oh-so beloved' subject at private school, yet in Detroit, it suddenly turned out to be the most unfavorable one. Her teacher was always out to get her. He always wanted to make a fool out of her. 'Rich children always think they have a clean break,' he'd say, and would specifically glance at her every time he'd say it. Nonetheless, she still had a pint of fascination when it came to Philosophy and was happy and surprised to find that they had the subject in grade 11 to 12.

She turned her attention back to the teacher, and for the first time, she replied with a negative response. She was in no mood to answer. "No, I don't."

He tried not to show that hint of delight once he heard her answer, "I'm very disappointed to hear that." He continued to ask other students for the answer that 'Cam so humbly couldn't give'.

She craned her neck, so her hair fell down in front of her face. "No, you're not," she mumbled.

"I'm sorry. What did you say?" He folded his arms. When she glanced up, she couldn't tell if he was smirking or if he held a suspicious look.

Cam wanted so badly to retaliate again, but knew it was not the right time to do so. She decided to answer, "I was just thinking. I don't think what Mark is saying is the answer….."

"And suddenly you know what it is?" He asked. "Please, do tell us."

Getting ready to speak, she cleared her throat. "You can't prove your existence by talking to someone. What if that person is a figment of your imagination? Rene Descartes once said………"

-------------------------------------------

"……_gosh, I think I'm killing you with boredom," Cam's voice cracked, staring at Jack. There was still that feeling at the pit of her stomach…………like something he had done was wrong. She still felt angry, and she hated that. Jack was shot, in a coma, and all she could feel were these resentful feelings toward him. Maybe the reason she felt this way was because she 'felt' obligated to see Jack all the time………Of course, she wasn't that heartless, but it continued to be her excuse as to why she felt so mad towards the boy. _

"……_Jack, I don't hate you……but- I just. Yeah, I think I do." She whispered, and laughed curtly. And although it was a whisper she was sure he couldn't hear, it sounded louder than a siren to her. _

"You took away my one chance to see my parents, and now,….well, I'm still stuck in this shitass place. Why do you do this to me? I don't even know who the fuck you are. Why are you doing this to me?" She began to get a pitch louder. "I never even got to spend real time with them……….I was always at my private school, and I just had one year to graduate, and then I could spend all the time I wanted with them……… I'll never get to know them anymore.

"_Sometimes, I'd sneak out of the school at night, and take a cab to their house…I'd just stare from out the window and think how much I hated them… I never did. I was just eager. I wanted to feel loved… I needed it; I was so desperate for it, the attention. I never had that, and I was so jealous of my friends…" She felt a lump start to rise up in her throat, and she paused. _

_For once, she slid her hand into his, "If you happen to see them, I really need you to tell them that I love them…… and that I never hated them. There was not one minute in my life where I didn't love them…… even when I was PMSing…………"_

_Her eyes were frozen, fixated on Jack's sleeping façade, and at that moment, she felt another crack vibrate through her heart. "Why did you do it?" Her voice quivered, "You could have just let me die. Why did you push me out of the way? I mean- any sane person would just let me stand there."_

_She sighed, holding his hand gently. However, at that exact moment, she immediately threw Jack's hand off her. She didn't know if it was from lack of sleep, but she could have sworn she felt Jack squeeze her hand. _

_Her eyes widened, and she started to talk a mile a minute, "Okay………I think I better head home now… I'm starting to hallucinate things a- never mind. Just wake up soon…" And then she zoomed out the room. But, it was funny……… At first, she spoke with the intention of hope that he would hear her, and now, she didn't really want him to wake up that soon because if he did, he might of actually heard what she had just said. _

-------------------------------------------

Frozen almost permanently onto the bench seat, Cam leered at the hospital fro afar. She was determined to visit Jack once again.

It was a three full weeks after the shooting, and she couldn't even bring herself to visit that hospital because now he was awake. Of course, she visited every single day before that, but now, the closest she could go was only to the secretary's office, and now, all she could do was sit at the bench 'near the hospital'. The secretary told her that Jack was awake about a week and a half ago, and it was right after she left on her last visit. That's what scared her. She knew that he had some recollection of her one-sided conversation. That was the one she was hoping she would forget. She had poured almost everything out to him.

She had started to tell him about how the bullet was made for her, and how made she was mad at him for being such a jackass; for stepping in the way and getting shot. What if he was awake during that conversation? But there was no use asking that question, for she knew that even if he was not fully awake he must have caught some words. After all, she had gotten word from the secretary that his mind and senses were conscious some hours before he awoke.

She sighed. She would have gotten shot in the head, since she reached up right at Jack's shoulder and she was covering him there. Getting shot in the head was like a definite 'in' at the afterlife. She might be able to see her parents. Might. She wasn't that 'in' on believing that you'd go to heaven if you died, but her parents believed it, and her parents had never been wrong before. She just wanted to see them again. It could even be for just a small moment. She just wanted one last time too look at them and say sorry. She wanted to be able to think of them as they were…..not how they died. That's all she could think about; her holding their cold, dead hands as they rested peacefully on the hospital bed.

She exhaled loudly, breathed out long, and made her way through the hospital. Taking the elevator, and a few left and rights, she made it to the secretary, who gave that same concerned smiled.

"He's in room 206 now, sweetie." The secretary then proceeded to smile warmly, "Good luck."

Cam nodded her head and mouthed a 'Thank you'. She walked slowly to the door, trying to turn around ever so often. 'Snap out of it, Cam,' she scolded herself. She felt scared, but it was more of a kid-ish kind of fear. It was like when you broke your mom's favorite vase, and you had to own up to it. She had to fess up to her sins…..to Jack. 'Isn't that what a priest is for,' she reasoned with herself. She scolded herself again.

As she peaked through the window of room 206, she realized that the secretary forgot to add in a little detail. Jack's brothers, Sofi and another girl were already in the room. By the looks of things, the blonde was Jack's girlfriend. She held his hand tightly, and looked lovingly towards him. Everything looked too….. 'perfect' and 'sweet'. If she walked into the room, everything would die. She just knew it.

She turned her back against the cool wall and sank. She sat there for thirty more minutes thinking of how her conversation would start and end with Jack……she had no such luck, and her conversation skills seemed to have been diminishing. She started to bite her nails again, until she heard the door open. She looked up to find everyone exiting the room.

Angel shook his head, "Finally." Finally, she was going to see Jack.

Clearly not hearing what Angel had just said, Bobby slapped his hands together, "Fina-fucking-ly." He slipped on his jacket, "Don't be surprised if he doesn't wake up. Fairy's off in wetland, or should I say, wet-dream territory right now. Damn boy can't even stay up now."

The blond rolled her eyes, "First of all, Jack is not gay, and I will keep telling you that until it cracks through your hard skull. Secondly, you were too busy dissing Sofi over here that you put Jack to sleep." She took another breath and looked back at Cam, "And, by the way, I'm Patricia Myers, Jack's girlfriend."

Cam shook her head, "Camilla Winthrop."

"Don't get all defensive now, Pat," Jerry smirked looking from Patricia to Cam, "Jackie's a one-woman guy." At this, he smiled knowing either Bobby or Angel would cut in to add.

Cam smiled, looking towards the door. She wasn't exactly sure what Angel had said, but it was enough to cause steam to pour out of Patricia's ears. Jerry, Angel and Bobby were laughing as Pat and Sofi growled. With that, the Mercer's fled as the girls chased them down. This surely caused a whole disruption with the hospital, and Cam was sure that by the time they reached the lobby, they'd be in trouble.

She took a deep breath, walked briskly into that room and shut the door. She sat on a chair right beside Jack's bed and watched him as he slept……until she figured that she probably looked like some freaky stalker. She threw her elbows onto the bed, and rested her head on her right hand as she poked Jack around the face with her left hand.

He winced and tried to change positions, but found that moving became awkward. "…….uhhhh…." he groaned as he opened his eyes. He must have squinted a thousand times just to make sure it was really Camilla who was sitting there.

"It's you." He smirked, steadying himself so he could sit up. When he looked at her, all he could remember was her ruthless, yet selflessly concerned attitude that day when she had saved him. She kept shouting at him frantically with attitude, resembling a womanly figure of Bobby.

She chuckled, still resting her head on her hand, "Yeah, it's me. How are you?"

He gave a stoned, bland expression, and then she got the hint. She chortled lightly, "Okay, bad question."

He chuckled, smiling just a bit. She hadn't seen him smile like that before. Actually, this was probably the most she'd interacted with Jack, besides the shooting. "You look…… different."

She shrugged, "I got bangs." She pointed to her hair. However, the only reason why she got them was because the majority of the cuts resided on her forehead, and damn, they sure did look pretty disgusting.

"Hmm…. I guess that's it." He shrugged, "How much damage?"

She hesitantly swiped her bangs and hair out of her face, and revealed her hands. She then lifted her shirt a bit, to reveal some bandages around her stomach/abdomen.

He laughed, "Shit, you look like a raccoon tried to scrape your eyes out. Good thing you got those bangs because you look-"

"Okay, I get it smartass," She smiled, " It's nothing compared to you though."

"Well, you would have gotten worse…….." He shrugged, "You could have got shot in the head."

She leaned back into the chair, "That was kind of the point. I-"

"-hate me?" Jack said absentmindedly as he reached out to take a pack a cigarettes, but she grabbed them from him.

"Not what I was going to say, but…. Exactly how much did you hear?" She asked him. She knew it, and she had to wonder why she even asked. He heard everything she said that day.

He stared on at the cigarettes and then back at Cam, "Every word."

She began to retaliate herself, so she wouldn't look like a complete jackass, "I-"

He signaled her to stop. "Don't," He positioned himself again, "I know. It was just…..the moment."

Silence rained on them for what seemed like eternity. Really, it was only about a maximum of five minutes. Five really long minutes.

She gathered what she was going to say and began, "I know that Bobby probably told you guys that our family was pretty close knit and that we were like the Brady Bunch, and as much as I love that idea, we kind of weren't. Well, they were, but I wasn't apart of it. Our family sang to this high class, rich ass, money-making, education-before-love mantra. So, since I really wasn't done my education, I didn't get much love from my parents. They shipped me off to private school, they were on business during the summer, and I saw them on holidays. That was basically how we communicated. You'd think I hate them," she smiled, her hand resting on her hand, "but I was so desperate that I'd count down the days to Christmas, thanksgiving, birthdays, Easter, anything, just so I got the chance to see them."

He grinned, "Ah, so you're really not a jackass?"

She rolled her eyes, "Well, if you want to see that side, all-"

He laughed, "Okay, okay……tell me more."

After glaring at him for a second, she began again, "Well….hmmm….. my mother was quite a bit younger than my dad, but you could tell they still loved each other. She was beautiful, he was funny, and of course, I found myself drawn to them every time we met. To me, they were like your typical popular people at school and I was the usual follower. I just wanted to be accepted by them, and that time would come. In our family, when you're done high school, it means freedom. You can work at the family corporation, while taking some courses at NYU. On top of that, you can spend all the time you want with the parents. That appealed to me the most, so getting out of high school became my dream…." She sighed, "Of course, that never happened."

"If you died, do you really think that you would see them?" He asked, and then he recoiled, "I mean, it's just, you never seemed like-"

"I know…. But, even if I'm not really that Catholic, my parents were. They always told me that after death, there was a place much better than this one. I think I just always believed them. So, I guess that's why I wanted to die…… I just wanted to go to a better place. Any place…or world better than this one." She answered.

He agreed, "I feel like dying everyday when I don't see her." He looked out the window; obviously this was a sore subject.

"But, you're strong, you know that?" She curled herself onto the chair, and rested her head on her knees. "If I stayed home, reliving all those memories all at once……it'd be all too…."

"….weird?" He inquired.

"Yeah, like nothing is different. Like it's all the same," she sighed, "but then everything just becomes this huge mistrial because I can't get things the way they used to be….I just, I can't get anything right anymore."

A moment of silence collapsed until Jack broke it, "Maybe sometimes….it's okay to be wrong just because there are people there to help you get it right." When he said that, he immediately thought of Evelyn. Yes, it did sound like something she would say……but that statement was his life. He couldn't do anything right and he felt a mess before Evelyn; kind of like how Cam was feeling. He thought he could handle things all by himself, but he was wrong. All he ended up doing was creating a bigger mess out of his life. When he let Evelyn in, everything became fresh again, and he was able to be the person he always wanted to be….. The person Evelyn wanted him to grow up to be.

She smiled sadly, finding great sense to what he said. Again the silence rained. She curled her legs, "Thank you…."

"For what?"

She held her hand up to her chin, "Well, for giving me a reason to get away from Bobby's cooking of course…… and, for saving my life."

He laughed. "I should be saying the same thing. You did bring me to the hospital too…..….. But, it was nothing," he said casually.

She laughed, and then they began to talk some more about their pasts, but they didn't push much further from what everyone around them already knew. It was a casual conversation, and Cam was happy about that.

"So, I saw your girlfriend…..you're not gay after all." She retained her current position, and rested her head on her knees.

He rolled his eyes, "You actually thought." He didn't even have to finish his sentence, as he was currently out of words.

She shrugged, "I don't know. I just assumed they were bugging you for a reason……" She continued, "and…..it's not like you're denying it, right?" There was a small silence, as her eyes stilled stared on Jack with a small smirk grazing her lips. Soon, through the once felt sadness, she started to laugh. Maybe things would turn out right. Just maybe.


End file.
